LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 April 2016
11:29 hey wintry how are you :) 11:29 Hey pete 11:29 doing fine, you? 11:39 Hey!! 11:39 * Zoomyman3612 walks in, leaving horrible smoke behind him :P 11:40 I'm not even gonna ask what that is... :P 11:40 The pizza restaurant refused service to my pickle friends, so I blew it up :P 11:40 what's up? 11:40 rotton pickle friends* 11:40 lol ok 11:40 Just chillin :P 11:40 * Zoomyman3612 dumps ice on his head 11:40 you could have brought me some pizza before you did... :P 11:41 I told you, they refused service, so I had to blow him up :P 11:41 hmmmm :P 11:41 * Wyn17 orders pizza 11:41 Was a shame too. Established in 1891 :P 11:41 oh wow 11:41 their came to fame too was that they never had a single bad customer...poor people... :P 11:41 Claim 11:42 lol 11:42 How have you been? :P 11:42 lame :P 11:42 Good :P 11:42 xD 11:42 you? 11:42 * Zoomyman3612 takes out your stoat eyes and shoves blac cherries in 11:42 black* 11:42 Good, got a cold though. :P 11:42 x_x why my stoat eyes 11:43 oh, get out of that ice then... 11:43 You mean Q_-Q_ 11:43 Wow 11:43 Emoticon fail :P 11:44 The Qs and _s are supposed to be the cherries :P 11:44 lol 11:44 don't look like it :P 11:44 IKR :P 11:44 Oh, look on this link: https://redd.it/4a75oz 11:44 been troving much? :P 11:44 I'm lagging.... 11:49 sorry, lost conneciton for a bit... 11:49 Oh :p 11:50 Did you see it? :P 11:50 did you say anything in the meantime, cuz it wouldn't have been sent :P 11:50 no, opening now :P 11:50 Ugh, let me copy/paste 11:50 * Zoomyman3612 kills your wifi with a bomb and reboots it, with a boot 11:51 lol how useful. you should try yelling at it, that works when Alex does it 11:51 * Zoomyman3612 wants to spam your ping so badly, but decides to do it once: Wynnie the Coldilocks :P :P :P 11:51 :P :P 11:52 which image? or all of them? 11:52 * Zoomyman3612 decides to try it, and places 20 foghorns near it and let's them yell :P 11:52 Just the bottom "Troxel" link and e bottom images if you want :P 11:52 the* 11:52 ok 11:52 i'm doing good as always wintry :) 11:53 hey zoomy how are you ? :) 11:53 I'm doing good Pete! How are you? :) 11:53 keep those foghorns yelling :P 11:53 i'm doing good as always zoomy :) 11:54 * Zoomyman3612 hears a loud SCREEEEEEEEEEECH, and sees that his Rotton pickle army is yelling too :P 11:54 :O 11:54 What? :P 11:54 that might just make me yell too 11:54 XD 11:54 * Wyn17 yells 11:55 * Zoomyman3612 mind controls your stoat and it jumps on your head and starts dancing :P 11:55 Did the link work? :P 11:55 hm do I click open model from file, or current view as png? 11:55 Did you get a model image? 11:55 * Wyn17 makes sure to get a vid of that 11:56 pete is still here :) 11:56 nothing's showing, I have to click one of those first :P *goes with png* 11:56 hey pete :P 11:56 Try refreshing it, or go with an image :p 11:57 k 11:57 I'm not getting it to work.... :P 11:58 Then look on the bottom 3 images :P 11:58 ok Error: Invalid time.